Just Who Am I?
by GingerNinjaKK
Summary: Lucy has been locked up for her whole life in till her 18th birthday. Her Mum and Dad's Kingdom was attacked on her birthday by a dark enemy. Will Lucy ever get to go outside or will she fall with the Kingdom... LucyxNatsu or LucyxSting or LucyxGray
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _ **'My 18th Birthday'**_

There was once a girl, who was hidden from the world. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia; she was from the Heartfilia Kingdom and you guessed she was the Princess. She had Mother and Father that hind her from her world in till her 18th birthday. They hind her from the world because of the evil in this world. Even though the Heartfilia Kingdom was loved by most, there the was one Kingdom that hated them more than anything. The Heartfilia Kingdom had great enemy called Eucliffe Kingdom. They had been enemies for over 2000 years. The Heartfilia Kingdom had most of the land in Fiore. But the Eucliffe wasn't happy with that and he wanted more land and was willing to kill for that land but he was interested in something else. Something that happened over 2000 years ago and he needed Lucy for that…

Lucy's Pov

It's finally my 18th birthday today, and my mum and dad said that I could outside for the first time. I have been waiting 18 years for this. I can't wait to finally get out of this castle and explore the world. I look into the mirror and smile, this is going to be a great day. While I was getting ready I heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in!" Then the door opened slowly and head appeared from it.

"Hey Honey, are you nearly ready?"

"Hey mum, can you help me with my hair?"

She nodded her head and walk over to me with a smile on her face.  
As my mum was helping me get ready, some else knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was my servant Natsu.  
"Hey Natsu! What are you doing here?" Natsu looked at me and blushed a little and said.

"Your dad waiting for you." I looked at Natsu and smiled at him; he looked way quickly hiding his red face from me and then her turned to the door. "I'll be going now.'' He left without another word and walked out of the room. Me and mother both laugh, she was nearly done with my hair.

''Done!" I turned and looked at her. I could see she was happy and excited for today I couldn't help myself and smiled with her. She put her hand on my shoulder, she looked down to me and smiled again. "Let's go! Everyone is waiting for you."

I put on the biggest smile and walked out of my room with my mum. We walked up some stairs and then she told me stay there, so I waited for her. I could hear a lot of people talking, then I heard my mum yell "Everyone please be silent!" Then everything went silent. My mum started to talk again "I know that lots of you have been waiting for this moment for 18 years now, to see my little princess, so here is our princess Lu-" She was cut off. I hear yelling and screaming in fear and terror. I heard footsteps coming my away but it was only mother. At first, I was relived she was okay but that I saw the arrow in her chest. I ran to her, just when I got there she collapsed in mine arms.

"Mum!" I yelled in fear.

"Go to your room now, leave me here…"

"No, I won't leave you here! Someone will come and help!" She put her hand on my cheek.

"My precious princess, please go… I love yo- "Her eyes closed and her hand fell from my cheek.

I could not hold it in, I started to cry. I couldn't believe she was gone, only seconds go she happy and smiling and now her lifeless body are in my arms. I felt someone put their warm hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Natsu with a sad look on his face as well, without saying anything he grabbed my hand and started to run. While we were running down the hallway, we ran into my dad. He looked at us and said "Where is your mother Lucy?" I put a sad look on my face. I couldn't say it to him; I couldn't even admit it to myself that mum had died.

Natsu's Pov

I looked at Lucy to see that she was sad again, when The King asked where her mum was so I had to say it "She died, I'm sorry my Lord… Where do you want me to take the Princess?"

The King slowly started to look sad and then he shook his head and looked back at us. "Back to her room there is a secret passage in her room behind the painting of the sun set. Go there now I'll hold off the enemy. Natsu you take good care of my Lucy and don't let anything happen to her or else I'll come back to get you."

I looked at him and nodded, I took Lucy's hand and started to run.

Lucy was struggling and yelling "No dad, you can't leave me!" She started to cry again. We finally got to her room we opened the doors and ran to the painting, I picked up the painting and moved it away. There it was… The secret passage way. I looked at Lucy again she was in a beautiful dress and I thought to myself that it was going to be hard for to escape and not to get noticed.

"Lucy stay here for a second!" I ran out of Lucy's room then into mine, lucky our rooms where next to each other. I picked up some of my clothes and ran back to Lucy's room "Here put the clothes on." Lucy looked at me with a weird and shocked look on her face. I told her that she couldn't possibly escape in a dress like that. She started to put on the clothes and I turned around. Then she said "I'm done." I looked at her and thought she still looks cute even in guys clothing. I grabbed her hand again and started to run down the secret passage way.

Lucy's Pov

Natsu was holding my hand, I couldn't stop blushing. We have been running for at 10 minutes before we saw the sun light at the end of the passage way. As the light got brighter Natsu started to slow down and also put himself in front of me. I saw Natsu reach for his sword, I knew this was going to be good… "Who the hell are you?!" Natsu roared like a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

Natsu's yelling sounded like a dragon roaring "Who the hell are you." I was so sacred to look at the person that was in the light. I put my face into Natsu's back; I didn't want to let Natsu go I was holding on to him tight.

The man at the in the light way said, "I am Sting Eucliffe." Natsu got into his fighting stand, Natsu was best swordsman I ever see there is no one this guy can beat him.

"Why are you here? And what do you want!?"

I heard Sting laugh and then I heard him say "I want the girl behind you. That's all, if you give me her I'll let you live."

"Touch her and you'll die!"

"Lucy, come with me. I'll treat you like the Princess you ar-" Natsu pushed forward which lead Sting to fall to the ground. Natsu grabbed my hand and said, "Run as fast and as far as you can and do not look back, I'll come looking for you after this." He turned his back to me, I look at him once more. Was he always this tall and this strong? I placed my hand on his back. "Be safe and come back to me." Don't think about that now I got to go, turned my back and made a run for it. Every step I took I couldn't stop thinking about everyone, Mother, Father, everyone in the Kingdom and Natsu. I was too forced on that I didn't noticed the rock patch, which led down steep hill. I lost my footing on the ground. This isn't how I wanted my day to go… After that it went and cold…

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the Heartfilia Kingdom. Where Natsu and Sting are.

Natsu's Pov

I felt her touch on my back, why did it feel like it was going to be a while in till I can feel her touch again. I heard take off, it only took couple of seconds before I couldn't them anymore. I'm glad that she got out of here, but I'm worried about her she never been outside the castle before… I hope she okay… But now that she is gone, I don't have to worry about her getting hurt or even worst watching me die here… I can't think like that or it will happen.

"What kind of girl push was that? My grandmother could of done better. Oh the Princess has run off? I like a good chase." The way he talks pisses me off, I got to do this quick so I can catch up to the Princess. I lifted my sword to Sting "You'll never touch the Princess!" I went for the first attack while he didn't have his sword out, but he was quick. He pulled his sword out seconds before I landed my attack on him. "Damn it… Your quick…"

"No, you are just too slow." He gave me an evil smirk. Our blades clashing and our blood spilling all over the place. We were evenly matched; this battle could take forever.

"Oh… Princess you came back! I knew you were coming back, I knew you wanted me." What?! Why did she come back? I turned my back to Sting to see if the Princess was there, but she wasn't. Sting tricked me, before I could anything I feel a sharp pain in my lower body. When I looked down I could see Sting's sword in me, then I saw in disappear he pulled it out. I turned to him to see his smirk on his face. "Can't believe you fell for that." He laughed at me, my legs started to become weak they couldn't take my weight anymore and then I fell to my knees. This can't be the end, I got to save the Princess. I watched Sting walk around, laughing at me. "Looks like I win this fight Natsu, I thought you would put up more than a fight than this… Oh well now lets the real fun start, I wonder where she could of got to?" I watched him walk away from me and followed the path that the princess went. My knees could hold me anymore and my body hit the ground.

"Lucy… I l wish I could told you that I loved you…" After that everything went black and lonely.

Lucy's Pov

Nothing, blackness, loneliness, so cold. Where am I? Just who am I? I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a small room with nothing else but the bed I'm in. "Where am I?" I pulled myself out of the bed and made my way to the door. When I opened the door, I bumped into something. I put on hands on what I hit to push away but I want to see what I hit before I did. I looked up slowly to see what I ran into it was a tall man with dark hair. My hands were on his chest and I could feel how strong he was, when I finally realize where my hands where my face was already red.

"I'm so sorry." I pushed myself away from the guy and hind my face from him.

"It's okay, I was just coming to check on you. You been asleep for a like a week now… didn't think you were going to wake up." There were couple seconds of silent and awkwardness. "Umm… Sorry where are my manners… My name is Gray Fullbuster. Can I have your name? If that's okay with you?" I gave him a worried look, I tried my hardest to remember what my name is but it never came.

-Layla… Huh? What's that? Layla… What's this voice? -

"Hello? You still here?" I snap out of whatever is going in my mind.

"I'm sorry… I think my name is Layla…"

"You think?" He gave me a worried look.

"Umm yes, I don't remember anything else… I don't have memories of who I am or anyone…"

"I'm sorry to hear… I hope we can find out who you are but in the mean time you could make some new memories with everyone in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" I looked at him confused look.

"Oh, shit I forgot you don't know anything… Fairy Tail is an army for the Heartfilia Family. Well was an army for the Kingdom but we failed… We couldn't save the King or the Queen but their Princess hasn't been found so there might be hope… But no one knows who what she looks like only select few know what she looks like. Well guess it's good to at least the enemy doesn't know what she looks like too…"

"Yeah it makes just a bit hard." We both laugh. "But we will find her."

"Yeah, we will hopefully soon… Oh where are my manners again… Let's go meet everyone else in Fairy Tail, they all been waiting for you to wake up."

I nodded my head and he started to walk out in to the hallway, just before the end of the hallway was we run right which lead to open area. The area was big, there was chairs and tables everywhere and there was even a bar as well. There was whole lot of people in this area as well, they were all talking and having fun. It gave me this warmness in side of me, like I can this place home.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone look over to Gray, even I looked at him when he spoke. I looked back to everyone else, all their eyes were on me but I wasn't scared of them. "She finally woke up." Gray spoke again, he put his hand on top of his head and scratched his head. "I don't know how to say this but… She doesn't remember anything, so I told her we will help get them and make new memories with her too." Everyone had big smiles on their faces, it felt like I found my family like I was meant to be here.

"So, you don't even remember your name?" I looked over where the voice came from and saw a tall lady wearing armour and she had the most beautiful red hair.

"Umm… I think it's Layla…"

"You think?" She laughs.

"Yeah…" I laugh nervously.

The red head started to walk up to me and when she got to me she said, "Well, I'm Erza! It's nice to meet you and welcome to Fairy Tail. Your new home for the time been." I looked around the area and everyone greeted me with friendly smiles. I can call this place home.


	3. Chapter 3

A Week ago

When Sting attacked the Heartfilia Kingdom...

Sting's Pov

Natsu was easy kill and he fell for my trap too, I didn't think he would fall for it. Now I must look for the Princess, where could she gone to? I've been walking for at least an hour now and no sign of here… I ended back at the castle, where Natsu body laid. Well she didn't come back, I thought she would of… "Where the hell did the Blondie go!" I was angry this was an easy mission, Master isn't going to be happy with me. I was so angry I decide to kick Natsu's body, when I kicked it made a sound. "Huh? You still alive?" I rolled the body over and saw the little shit was still alive.

"Why are you smiling? You lost. Why haven't you die yet?" He gave me a smirk.

"Have I? doesn't look like you have the Princess, so I haven't lost yet." Damn that asshole… He is always one step ahead of m- Wait he knows what the Princess look like. I squatted near him and gave him the biggest smirk.

"It's your lucky day… I need you alive, you going to lead me to the Princess."

Natsu's Pov

Damn it… I forgot I know what the Princess looks like… I wish I die here, if I did the Princess would have been safe and now she isn't… I try to reach for the knife in my shoes so I could kill myself, but Sting saw though my plan and stopped him. I had no energy to fight back, I was about to pass out again.

"Trying to kill yourself. I wouldn't allow that…." Everything went black again.

Sting's Pov

How pathetic… looks like I got to keep him, better find some to look after his wound before he dies.

Back at Fairy Tail  
Back to the present day

Lucy's Pov

"Like the Queen Layla?" I stop what I was doing to turn the voice. It was from a girl with blue hair, she walked up to with a smile.

"Hey, my name is Levy. You also look like her, maybe you are the  
Princess." She laughs at her own joke and so did everyone else.

I put my hand in front of my face and shook it, "No way, I think I would remember if I was some Princess…"

"Pus she doesn't look like a Princess type, look at the way she dresses and when the attack happen it was her 18th so she would been wearing a nice dress. Oh, sorry Layla, I don't mean the way you dress is bad, it's just not a Princess thing." Added Gray. Everyone nodded with Gray, they are a funny bunch of people.

3 hours later

Gray, Levy and Erza all three them showed me around Fairy Tail and the town. There was so much to see, I can't wait to explore everything. The more I explore, the more it felt like I've never done before. Like my past life stayed in place most of their life but I'm glad I'm out and making new friends. After 3 hours of walking around, we went back to Fairy Tail. All that walking made me tried, I just want to go back to bed. When we got back Levy told dinner isn't in 6pm, so what am I going to do for the next hour? There isn't any point going back to bed… I guess I can get to know people better. I walk around for a bit, but the bar I saw before caught my eye so decide to spend my time there. When I got there, I was greeted with a big smile, from this beautiful woman she had long white hair.

"Hey Layla."

"Umm hey, sorry what's your name again?"

"My name is Mirajane."

"I'm sorry Mirajane."

"It's okay Layla, this is your first time here at Fairy Tail. Oh, you have to get the Fairy Tail symbol."

"Fairy Tail symbol?"

"Everyone in Fairy Tail has the symbol, you can have it anywhere you want. We should go to the master to get your symbol. Only if you want it."

"Well, I'm already part of Fairy Tail so I might as well get it."

I followed her down to the master's room, she knocked on the door and someone said in a low voice "Come in." So Mirajane opened the door. "Hey Master!" She yelled

"Hey Mira, so this must be Layla nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Are you here to get the Fairy Tail symbol?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, where do you want your symbol and what colour do you want it to be?"

"Umm, can I have it on my right hand and can it be pink?"

"Sure." Then the master stamped the magic symbol on my hand. Me and Mirajane walked out of master's room, I sat back at the bar "Mirajane can I have a milkshake?"

"Sure, and you can just call me Mira."

"Okay, Mira!" I Spent all my time at the bar with Mira, she talks about all the adventures that Fairy Tail has been on. We talk in till dinner was ready.

DINNER TIME

"Oh, look at the time. It's dinner time. Dinner Time!" Yelled Mira. Everyone ran excitedly over to the dinner table. About 20 minutes later everyone was finished dinner and Mira started to clean up.

"Hey Layla, I could teach you how fight if you want?" Asked Gray.

"Sure, I'd love that! But I didn't think I'm going to be any good…"

Everyone looked at Gray with a shocked face. Why does anyone have the face, "Are you trying to hit on the new girl?" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"NO WAY! I'm doing this so she can protect herself! " Gray got up angrily and walked away from everyone.

"What's wrong with Gray?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and they all looked down with sad faces. Gajeel got up and said "Gray lost his girlfriend not long ago, after that he said that he never hit on another girl. I Guess I took it a bit far this time..."

"May I ask how she died?"

"She died protecting Gray… We were on a mission to get some food and weapons, when some of Sting's crew attacked us. Gray was the strongest out of all of us that were there, so he went for after the leader, but he was too powerful for Gray. Just as he was about to finish off Gray she jumped in front of Gray. She died 2 days later, she's a hero to us and she was the only one that died that day, she saved us all."

"My I ask what her name was?"

"Her name was Juvia. She used to be on Sting's side until Gray saved her, she fell in love with Gray at first site, it took a long time until Gray fell in love with her, they were so cute together."

"Thank you Gajeel... That your name, right?"

"Yea it is."

"Well I am going to bed now goodnight!" Everyone said good night to me. I went to see if Gray was alright, so I went to his room and knocked on his door. "Go away!" Yelled Gray

"Hey Gray are you still going to teach me how to fight?"

"Fine, tomorrow 5:00am outside the town, north of the town do not be late." I walked away after that, with a smile on my face. I went straight to my room and went to sleep in my bed...

4:30am the next day

I woke and got changed, so I could meet Gray. When I was about to leave I saw Erza was up to. I went over to her and said good morning to her and asked where outside town Gray was talking about. She told me where was and then I headed off. When I finally got there, I saw Gray sitting under a tree. "Hey Gray! Sorry I'm late… You kind of didn't tell me where it was and I kind of got lost." I walked over to Gray I saw a sad look in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He grabs my hand and pulled me down, then his face started to get closer and closer to my face…


	4. Chapter 4

Gray's face was getting closer and closer. "Gray stop, get off me!" Our faces were about to touch, we were about 1cm away from each other.

He pulled back and gave me a smirk. "Hahaha, you are so weak Layla, you are lucky that I'm not a real bad guy or you'll would been dead or worse. Now let's go for a run." Gray got off me and he start to run, I followed a bit behind. After the run he taught me how to hold a sword and how to swing it so I wouldn't hurt myself. It was coming close to the end of the day, I could barely stand or walk anymore. My legs gave out and I collapsed onto the ground.

"That's it, I can't do anymore..." I cried to Gray trying to get back up.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to you that will all for today, same time tomorrow."

I got back on to my feet and started to walk about and I turned to see Gray, but he was still standing there "Hey Gray, you are coming back with me?"

Gray looked back at me with a sad look on his face and replied with "No I am going to stay for a bit."

"Ok I'll see you when you get back." I left Gray there and went back to Fairy Tail.

Gray's Pov

Why? I thought to myself for a while. I told myself I would never love anyone ever again but why she always on my mind… I better get back to Fairy Tail before they start to worry about me. When I got back to Fairy Tail I went to bed without talking to anyone else. When I get to my room Layla was standing next to my door.

"Layla, why are you outside my room?"

"I need to talk to you can we go into your room?"

"Sure." We walked into my room and sat on my bed. "So, what were you going to talk to me about Layla?"

"It was about today, why were you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"It's about Juvia isn't it?"

"How do you know about her!?"

"Gajeel told me." She put her hand on my shoulder, I felt better with her being here but I also don't want her. I don't want her to see the weak me.

"Oh..."

"Are you feeling okay, you don't look so good? I should leave." As she got up to leave I grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed. "Can you stay with me tonight Layla? I don't care if you do not talk to me after this. I just... I want to spend the night with you… I love you Layla." Before she said anything, I pulled her into a tight embrace, so she could not escape. Then I hear her quietly say okay.

3:00 am

"Ahh!" I woke up panting; I had that same nightmare again. Layla's still here, she looks so cute when she is asleep. Maybe I'll give her a little kiss on the lips, she would never know. I moved closer to Layla's face and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled in her sleep after I gave her that kiss. I couldn't fall asleep after that.

4:30am

She's was still sleeping; I had better wake her up for training. "Hey Layla, wake up you need to get ready for training, I'm leaving soon so you better hurry up."

Lucy/ Layla's Pov

(Dreaming)

"Ahh mum don't die, please don't die, I need you; I don't want to lose you."

(Out of dream)

"Ahh!"

"Layla? I'm sorry I didn't mean scare you…"

"It was about my past…"

"Your past?"

I look to Gray and said, "I saw my mother die…"

I started to cry but Gray pulled me into a hug and didn't let go and said, "it's okay Layla I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you…"

Thank you, Gray."

"No worries, I'll I do anything to protect you."

"Thank you again Gray, we should go and get ready for training." I got up and started to walk out but I fell over something on the ground.

"Layla are you ok? I'm sorry, my room's so messy."

"It's okay. Hey what's this Gray?" I picked up an old photo book

"Oh? That's old photos of people who used or still in Fairy Tail."

I opened the book and went through it and I saw a photo with a pretty girl who had blue and she was next Gray. "Is that Juvia?"

"Yes, that her." I could hear the sadness come his voice, maybe I shouldn't of said anything.

"She's so pretty!" I looked at the photo again and saw there was someone next to Gray. "And who's the guy with the pink hair."

"That's Natsu, he was my best friend… He's got to live in the castle and protect the princess, unfortunately, after the castle got attacked we have not heard from him. I hope he is okay."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" We went though all of the photos and then we went to training.

Time skip 14 weeks

Lucy/Layla's Pov

"Hey Layla, did you want to come on a mission with me, Levy and Gajeel?" asked Gray

"Sure, I'd love to come, what are we going to do?"

"We are just going to get some more weapons; it's going to be a 4-day trip."

So, I got ready for this mission and after we all are ready. We headed off.

2 days later

"Yay we get to finally go home! I can't wait to sleep in a nice, warm bed! But we still have walk another 2 days though."

They all looked at me and laughed. "Hey, it's not funny, I bet you can't wait to get back either!" We started to walk back to Fairy Tail. We've been walking for about 4 hours and we finally got to a town, so we could finally rest for a while. While walking through the town I accidently bumped into someone, she had long red hair.

"Hey, watch it Blondie!" She looked at me with a creepy face, she glanced down at my right hand and smirked at me and walked away from us. After an hour of resting, we got ready to leave the town. We were about 10 minutes away from the town when I heard someone yell out Blondie. I looked over to where the sound came from and saw it was the girl I bumped into, at the town and there were others with her too. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Isn't our Lucy day today, we get to kill some Fairies! Rogue you got the one with long black hair, Rufus you go after the one with dark blue hair, Yukino you get the one with blue hair and I got Blondie here!"


	5. Chapter 5

2 Days earlier

Sting's POV

I pace backwards and forwards in front of a door, waiting for Minerva to finish what she is doing in the room. The door cracks open and a woman with long black pokes her head out of the door. She smirked and said, "It's done." She opened the door more and I walked inside.

"Did it work?"

"Do you doubt my work? Of course, it works, you should have more faith in your sister. Oh, there is one thing you need to know our father can used it too. Its because we share the same blood, so you, father and I can use it."

"Okay, we just don't tell father about it then. I wanted to test it out, I'm going to give him to Flare and her group, they're going on a mission, so they can have him. Now while he is doing that, you'll work on something to make him talk, so we can find out what the Princess looks like. Even if he crashes him to point of death.

"Fine, now leave me be and don't forgive to take Natsu with you."

"Natsu… I don't like that name we will call him One."

"Whatever, now get out!"

"One, follow me." We walked out of the room. Went to others to plan of their mission and to get Natsu some armour.

Minerva's POV

As Sting walked out of the room I thought 'Aww Sting you have fun with that, now I am going to go tell father that it worked, and we start using on our men'. I left my room and walked up to father's room and knocked on it. "Come in." replied a voice.

I opened the door and walked into the room and saw father was sitting on chair facing the window. "It worked Master Jiemma."

"Good, how is my stupid son going?"

"He's good, he sent One on a mission with Flare."

"One?"

"Sting named him One."

"Okay, now leave!"

I walked out of the room with a big smirk on my face. I wonder how all this is going to turn out, I can wait, I thought to myself.

The fight with Lucy/ Layla and Flare

Layla/ Lucy's POV

Where did they come from? I thought to myself, my hands already holding on to my weapons. I was ready for anything they were going to throw at us.  
"Gray who are these people? How do they know who we are?" I looked over to Gray.

"They are Sabretooth…" So, these are people who took over castle. "Stay close to me Layla." I nodded and moved closer to Gray and so did everyone else. They were coming closer to us, you could see their faces. They had that look they out of blood and they about to get it.

"You're going to be mine, I can't wait to play with you."

"I'm not going to lose."

The red head pulled out two whips and started to walk up to me with a big smirk. I pulled out my sword and whip. She came at me with her whips, she was good I could just keep up with her. One her whips hit me under my eye, it started to bleed. This put off balances and she got more hits on me. I closed my eyes and thought to myself this is it, I can't ask for help they also fighting their own battles. I felt hand on my face, I opened my eyes and saw a woman with blonde hair.

"Mum?" She smiled at me and nodded. I can't give up yet, everyone is counting on me. Look back at the red hair, she still had that smirk on her face, but everything felt different. Everything was slower, I saw her attacks coming in slow motion. I let one her whips grab my arm and then I pulled her in and hit with end of my sword. The blow to the head knocked her out, I looked over to my friends and wasn't looking good for them. Levy was on the ground and it look liked she couldn't fight anymore, Gajeel and Gray where in trouble. I got to help them, I started to run over, but I felt something grab my leg and pulled me back. I fell onto the ground, I looked back to see it was it was the red head.

"You're not getting away from me! You going to be mine!" I heard a scream in front of me, I looked over to where came from I saw Gajeel and Gray on the ground cover in blood and Levy was crawling on the ground, trying to get away from the other three people.

"No no no! Leave her alone!" Everything went black.

Levy's Pov

Gajeel and Gray were out cold, I just hope they are not dead… There is no way we are getting out of this, I closed my eyes and waited for them to end me. "Gajeel… I've always loved you…" Nothing happened, maybe this is afterlife. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Layla. She stops the sword with her hand. There is something different about her, she looked back at me. Her eyes were glowing, she didn't seem herself.

"Layla?" She didn't respond to me, she pushed the people who attacking me with no problem at all. They were no match for her, it was 1 vs 4 and they where getting beat up by her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she was amazing there was no stopping her. All four of them where on the ground under her, she looked like she was going to kill them.

"Layla Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could, she stops and looked at me. She had a sad look in her eyes and then someone came out of no where and punch her and she went flying into a tree. "Layla!" I couldn't do anything to help her. The person that came out nowhere was wearing full armour and I couldn't see his face. This is bad Layla isn't getting up, he going to kill her… "Stop! Don't kill her!"

"Don't kill her…" The red head said to the guy who came out of nowhere. "She mine… now go grab her and let's get out of here but some else comes." They got up and left with Layla, I hated myself that I couldn't help her. I look back at the boys the wounds they were healed but how and when I got up I didn't feel any pain. I waited for the boys to wake up and when they did I told them everything what happen.

A day later

Lucy's Pov

Everything is black all I can see is Levy getting killed in front of my eyes, I need to wake up… I opened my eyes slowly and I saw I was on someone shoulder, it was uncomforted as well. I tried to look around, but I couldn't see anything only someone backside and the dirt path we were walking on. My hands and legs were tie up so, escaping would be had for me. But I must try, I push with all the strength and I managed to make on the ground. I remembered that I have a small knife in my boot but before I could get to it, the guy who was holding already grab my arms and pulled me into him. "Did you think you could escape me? You going to be a present for the Prince. And I'll be his favourite again!" The red head laugh in my face. I looked up and saw there was big castle about 400 metres from us. Before I know we were at the castle's doors, the places gave me a shiver down my back.

"OI! Open the doors! It's Me Flare! We've come back from our mission!" About the 10 seconds later, the doors opened. The placed looked depressing and death, I didn't like smell of this place and I didn't want to be here anymore. The red head turn to me and cut my rope around my legs and wrapped her whip around my neck. She pulled me along like puppy, showing me off to everyone.

"I see you got something interesting with you, Flare. How much for her?" A random guy came behind us and now he is in front of me with his hand on my face.

"Take your hand off me." He gave me a smirk and then he laughs at me.

"Oh, did I angry the Princess?" Without a second thought, I head butted him. "You bitch!" He went in for a punch but the guy in armour stopped him and we started to walk again. Flare pulled me though out the castle, in till we got to this door. She opened it up and pushed me in.

"Have fun!" She said to me and then closed the door in my face. I went to open the door, but it was locked, I looked around the room. The room was amazing, there was books on one side of the room. I felt in heaven, this was fit for a Prince. I got the knife out of my boot and cut my hands free. I exposed the room to see if there was another way out. While I was looking I heard the door open, I had my knife ready to attack. A guy walked in he had blonde hair and a scare on his face. Without a second thought I went to attack him and get out of this place. But he blocked my attack and he has pinned on to the wall. I end up dropping my knife on to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" The young man spoked.

"Sting! Sting!" I could tell it was that Flare girl, I couldn't forget her voice. "Oh, there you are Sting! I see you found your new toy I got for you! I'll leave you to it then! When you are finished with her can I have her?" She smirked and left us alone.

"Now tell who you are!" I didn't say anything to him. "Fine, be like that. You'll be staying here, now be a good girl and stay here in till I get back." He let me go and left me here on my own. There is something off about him, like sadness in him. Why should I care? My body feels weak, I should get some rest, but I need to be on my A game for when he comes back. I saw there was a couch I'll sleep on that.

Couples Hours

I slowly opened my eyes, for a moment I forgot where I was. I felt something heavy on me, it was the blondie guy from before. How did I end up in his bed? I pushed his body off me and tried to sneak out of the room, but just as I got out of the bed. Someone grab my arm and pulled me back into the bed. "Where do you think your going? Your mine now, you got to do everything I say to you. Now sleep with me." He pulled me closer to him and cuddle me I couldn't get free and there was no way of him letting go of me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, for some odd reason it felt so good. I felt safe in his arms and I slowly drifted back to sleep without thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray's POV

All I remember is getting beat by those sabretooths members and then everything black. Then there was this warmness, but it was still dark. I open my eyes slowly and looked around and saw Levy using her lap as a pillow for Gajeel's head. "Gray, you are finally awake… Gajeel hasn't woken up yet…"

"What happen? Where is Layla?" Levy looked down and started to cry.

"I'm sorry…. I couldn't save her… They took her…" An anger took over me, I just wanted bush someone up for what they have done to Layla.

"Gray… We will get her back but, we need to wait for Gajeel to wake up and we should go back to Fairy Tail so everyone can help." I calmed myself and waited for Gajeel to wake up. It was about an hour before he woke up. When he woke up, he had a confused look on hiss face.

"What's wrong?"

"What happen to my wounds?"

"What do you mean? They just knocked us out and took Layla…" Gajeel looked down at his arm and then look back at me.

"No… One of them cut off my hand and one them stab you in the heart…" Levy looked away from us and didn't say anything to us.

"Levy? What happen to us? What did they do to us?" She looked back at us.

"Gajeel is right… I saw everything… But Layla saved us… There was something off with her…" Levy told us everything happen after we passed out.

"So, her eyes glowed? But how? You sure? You sure it wasn't the sun?" Gajeel added but Levy shacked her head and said it was all true.

"You should see her fight off the 4 of them, she was a badass. If it wasn't for the 5th guy she would still be here… But there was something off with him too, he was like Layla, but he was in control of his own body.

After an hour of resting up we decided to go back to Fairy Tail.

2 Days Later

After 2 days of walking, we finally arrived back at Fairy Tail. When walking up the doors, the doors got bigger and bigger. Were they always this big? I didn't want to go in there and tell them I failed to save Layla. I was about to back out and walk away in till I felt someone hand on my left shoulder and looked over to Gajeel.

"You didn't fail Layla." Gajeel said to me and I felt Levy but her hand on my right shoulder.

"We failed her… But that doesn't matter now… Because we are going to get her back." They walked up to the door and opened them up, I walked behind them to hind myself to everyone. We walked in and didn't say anything to anyone, they knew something was wrong, but no one wanted to ask. After a while Erza finally spoke up and asked what happened to us and where Layla was, and Levy told everyone what happen.

"What do you mean her eyes glowed? Like magic?" Asked Erza.

"It can't be magic isn't real? Can it be?" I added.

"I got it!" We all looked over to the person who called out, it was Lisanna. She pulled at book out and opened it. "Listening to Levy, it reminded me of something. It remined me of this story that Mirajane used to read to me before bed, when we were little. It was about Heartfilia Kingdom and Sabretooth Kingdom, the Princess of Heartfilia and the Prince of Sabretooth. They fell in love and the parents didn't like it, so they did everything they could to keep these two away from each other. Oh, I forgot to say they had magic as well. The couldn't handle not being together they ran away and got married but The Prince's dad found out where they where and tried to stop them with his magic, but the Princess stop him, and The Princess and the Princes came together and they both sacrifice themselves to stop magic. After that magic was gone…"

"So?" I added, I wasn't sure where she was going on about.

"Well, this story was based around 2000 years ago… When the wars started… Maybe these stories are true. When the Princess sacrifice herself, her eyes glowed like Layla's did as Levy was saying, so maybe Layla is the lost Princess? And maybe that's why Sabretooth wanted the Princess so bad?"

"So, you are saying that Layla is the Princess of Heartfilia?" Erza added, we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"well, yes… It makes senses… Well you found her the day the kingdom was attacked, and she doesn't remember a thing and now with Levy saying her eyes were glowing. I knew there was something up with her, I wish I picked up on this before and she would have been safe…"

"Not your fault, but now we have to get her back now. Hopefully they don't know who she is yet." Erza said as she was walking to the door.

"Where are you going, Erza?" I asked her while following her.

"I'm going to save Layla! Before it's to late… Who knows what they are doing to her."

"Well, I'm with you." I added and followed her out of Fairy Tail. Gajeel and Laxus join us as well, we got ready and head off to save Layla.

Layla/ Lucy's POV

I didn't realize I went back to sleep, while sleeping with this guy I didn't know. When I woke up, he was already wake and looking at me with his dreamy blue eyes. I couldn't look away, but I managed to push myself away from him.

"Good Moring Blondie. I'm Sting" I looked back at him, he had this sweet caring smile on his face. He was a different person from the first time I saw him. "Now that you are now mind, you'll have to do everything I saw." He had a big smirk on his face, that was the person I remember when we meet for the first time. "So, what is your name?" He asked rudely, I didn't say a thing to him. He grabs my arm and he pulled me closer to him. He pulled my shirt down a bit, so my neck and shoulder were out and then he kisses my neck and it leaves a mark. Once again, I push myself off him and this time off the bed. "Now tell me your name or I'll do more than that."

"It's Layla…" I had to bite my tongue for that, he pisses me off. He also got off the bed and started to walk to the door, but just before he opened the door and stop and turn to me and said.

"Hurry up! I don't have time to waste. You're my little puppy now." He had a bit smirk on his face, I didn't want to follow him, but my body wouldn't stop walking to him. He Smirked some more and called me a cute puppy, when he said I looked away from. When I looked away from him I saw myself in the mirror and saw my clothes have been changed. Now I'm in this short cute dress, but when did this happen.

"Who changed my clothes?" I asked him.

"I did, your other clothes were something else. Now come with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me along with him. "First things first, I have to go and see if my team is okay, they got their asses kicked by Fairy Tail this afternoon. If I was there I would have killed th-" I stop where I was, what made him stop to and with my other hand I slapped him in the face.

"Why the hell did you hit me."

"Leave Fairy Tail out this!" I yelled without thinking. He looked at me, then down to my hand to see the Fairy Tail symbol. "So, you're from Fairy Tail. Then it was your group that kicked my team's ass? She didn't tell me you were part of that group. Now come along puppy." He kept pulling me in till we got outside to where his team was.

"How is everyone?" I was surprised, he was worried about his team, he didn't seem like the type that would care about someone. He also smiled when he saw his team. He walked over to them and help them with their wounds. "So, what happen to you guys?" The red hair looked at him and then me.

"I'm not sure, I was knocked out."

"I'm not sure as well…" Another spoke out he was wearing a hat. "We were winning I was about to kill the girl with blue hair and everything went black and when I woke up everyone was ground other than One."

"What did you say?!" Anger took over me. The guy with the hat had a smirk on his face and then he said.

"Well, I just finished off the blue head off and the other one had his arm chopped off, so he would bleed out, so he'll be dead like the other one." With out thinking the anger took over and I punched him the face and I started to black out again. But this time I heard a voice, I heard it before, but I didn't know who's it was.

"Lucy don't do it…" I snapped out of it and I was pined by the guy in armour, who's voice was that? The guy, I bushed up was out cold and they were taking him off somewhere. Sting looked at me with smirk on his face.

"What?" I snapped at him, he lost his smirk and looked away from me.

"Nothing…" Sting was doing his own thing, so I thought it would be good idea to leave this place. I got away from everyone and now I'm lost in the castles. I was trying to make sure I wasn't seen by anyone else, I wasn't paying attention, someone grab my hand and pulled me into a room. It was the guy in full armour, he didn't let me go and with his other hand he slowly and gently put his hand on my cheek.

"Who are you?" He slowly let go of me and slowly took off his helmet. I've seen him somewhere before… "Your Natsu…" He gave me slight smile and he tried to say something to me but as he about to say something the door suddenly burst open. I jumped up to see who it is they said,

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. Oh, who this? Bring her to me now!" Natsu picked me up like a doll and gave me to the guy at the door.


End file.
